


Shuffle

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, M/M, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 23 of the FFXIVWrite 2020ShuffleContinuation of the #2 Sway prompt!The wedding day has finally arrived and James and Stefan can finally see if their practice has paid off!





	Shuffle

“Well now, this is the big moment, is it not?” Stefan whispered softly to James, who felt nervous. “I believe in you, remember what I taught you.”   
James gulped and nodded. 

Their wedding day had finally arrived and now the moment drew near for them to take it away on the dance floor.   
James looked around the room, his parents were happily talking with Stefan’s parents and his previous foster parents. 

A few of James’ coworkers were at another table, laughing and cheering at Dereck, who was trying to throw in a whole tankard of ale in one go. They seemed to get along with the colleagues from Stefan, who were also cheering along.

“I don’t know…’ James mumbled suddenly, feeling doubt. He would fail in front of so many people. “Can we still elope and just go to bed already?”   
Stefan chuckled and shook his head.  
“My goodness, I knew you would be nervous, but not this nervous!” 

“Heh…” James scoffed and Stefan gave a quick kiss on the cheek, before standing up. All eyes suddenly were on the raven who smiled at the guests.   
“Our dearest guests-” he started out and made a small speech on how he and James had been practising a dance for this night. 

James’ mother made an exciting giggle, and the blonde began to blush by this. When Stefan finished his speech, he reached out to James who stood up carefully from his chair. His legs felt weak and made him shake a bit. He gently grabbed his husband’s hand and smiled softly. Stefan winked back and together they went towards the dance floor. 

As they took their spot, James took a deep breath, and became a bit more fearful as he recalled the many lessons Stefan had given.   
The raven made a small nod towards the small symphony and they slowly started to play. 

Stefan looked back into James’ hazel eyes, and then made a nod towards James, and together they started their dance. On the rhythm of the music they followed their movements and steps. James was on the edge of his nerves for the first few steps, but soon began to feel more confident. 

One melody after another and they were perfectly in sync, adjusting to the music. After one final tune, they ended up in each other’s hands once more.  
Their audience clapped, and the duo even heard Nathaniel whistle really loud.   
They both blushed up and gave a quick kiss on each other’s lips, before bowing to their cheering audience. 

“Please, if you would join us.” Stefan then chuckled and James’ mother immediately went towards the raven and grabbed his hands. James however got grabbed by Ghutwyb who ruffled through the blonde hair first with her hand.   
“You did it! I told you the practice would pay off.” 

“Heh…” James got out again before he was dragged over the floor by the female Roegadyn.   
The rest of the guests choose their partners as well and for a moment the dance floor was filled with cheery and dancing people. 

As the next song ended, James was literally out of breath and declined the offer to do another song. As he sat down into his chair, his father sat next to him.   
“Slipping out so soon?” he grinned as he took a sip from his ale.   
“Yes, dancing is just not for me.” the blonde chuckled softly.   
“But you did well down there!” the Highlander laughed and watched how his wife was now dancing with the father of Stefan. “Excuse me…” he said in a jealous and faintly drunk tone. 

James chuckled as he saw how his father gently pushed away the man from his mother and started to dance with her instead.   
Now, Stefan began to rush back towards James, he sat back down, clearly out of breath.  
“You outdid yourself, darling.” he said in a cheery tone. “I am proud of you.”   
“I should be the one proud of you.” James smiled and hugged the other closer. “Being patient teaching me all that.”   
Stefan laughed and hugged a bit tighter back.   
“It was my pleasure.”

As they released themselves from the embrace, they looked upon the dancing couples with delight. Suddenly a slower melody began to play and Stefan shot up from his chair.   
“A final romantic shuffle?” he asked, charming the blonde over. James looked to the floor and saw a few couples already shuffling in an embrace.   
“Err…” James gushed and stood up, after making a nod. “But of course.” 

They once more entered the dance floor and Stefan immediately embraced James.   
Gently they followed along the music.   
“I love you.” Stefan sighed out in delight, holding his eyes closed and pressing his head against the blonde’s chest.   
“I love you too.” James replied and gave a soft peck in the black hair of Stefan before closing his eyes as well, and completely losing himself in the moment.


End file.
